Night The Lights Went Out
by Phenomstress
Summary: Billy Kidman's got a girlfriend. Chris Jericho has a wife. Triple H has a crush. So what's the big deal?....It's the same woman....(Finished)
1. Damn Billy!

Title: "The Night The Lights Went Out"  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: Nc-17 (strong adult content)  
Disclaimer: I won none of these characters, they all belong to the WWFE. I do own  
Rhapsody by the way.  
Summary: Billy Kidman has a girlfriend. Chris Jericho has a wife. Triple H has a crush. So  
what's the big deal? It's the same woman....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Her name is Katherine Marie. Affectionately known to her friends as Kit-Kat. Known  
throughout the wrestling world as Rhapsody. She made her debut a year ago. She's been  
named the WWF Women's Champion three times. She's one of the top WWF Divas. But  
tonight, She's little Katherine. And she's in trouble again.  
  
Katherine ducked her head as a glass vase shattered above her head. She felt the shattered  
glass shower down on her head and bare shoulders. She still didn't show any fear. She  
knew deep down she could get through this. As long as she didn't get hit with any flying  
objects.   
  
"Get up you, slut!"  
  
"I'm not a slut!"  
  
Oops, she missed that one. He hit her square on the jaw. She felt the throbbing pain  
through her face, but she just closed her eyes and forced the pain out of her mind. Like she  
learned to do so long ago.  
  
"If your not a slut then why did you kiss him?"  
  
"Are you crazy? It's part of the storylines!"  
  
"THAT was NOT part of the storyline, you were enjoying it!"  
  
Katherine had learned long ago that his own logic was correct, and anything she said was  
wrong. At this point she had two options, one, she could tell him the truth, that she didn't  
enjoy the kiss like he is implying, or two, she could keep quiet and he'd still think she'd  
plan the whole thing. Either way, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Billy, how many time do we have to go through this?"  
  
"As many times as it takes you to realize your mine!"  
  
"I known that!"  
  
"Do you? I don't think you do! Maybe it's time I jog your memory!"  
  
Katherine knew what that meant. He pulled her to him and kissed her so hard that she felt  
a small trickle of her own blood inside her mouth. He threw her to the ground and  
preceded in ripping off her tube top. Katherine just closed her eyes and tried to picture  
something else. Something pleasant. Something other then what was happening.  
  
Something other then her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris Irvine sat outside of his condo thinking to himself. His thoughts were entangled in a  
million thoughts. Mostly of Katherine. She may be his wife on TV, but they had turned  
into great friends. He'd seen her in the office that morning. He'd gone into discuss some  
plot developments with Vince, when he saw Katherine and her boyfriend in the hallway.  
Billy Kidman. Chris clenched his fists at the thought of him. He knew he was hurting  
Katherine, he'd been thinking that for awhile. He would notice these little bruises on her  
skin, and when he asked her about them, she would just look down at her feet and say it  
was from a match, and then quickly change the subject. But today he noticed she had a  
huge bruise on her back, and he knew she hadn't had a match in over two weeks. A bruise  
that big doesn't just show up. He had tried to talk to her.  
  
"Hey there Kit-Kat, whatcha doing here?"  
  
"She came to workout with me." Billy quickly answering for her. Katherine just looked  
down at her feet. Billy put his hand firmly on the back of her neck.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, we gotta go."  
  
Chris just nodded his head. He watched Katherine as she walked by, she glanced up at him  
and then back down at the ground.  
  
Chris shook his head as if he was trying to shake the memory from his mind. Something  
was terribly wrong. He had to find out the truth. Chris stood up and walked back inside  
his condo. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys off the table. He knew  
were he had to go.  
  
_________  
(TBC) 


	2. Pizza anyone?

Chris made his way up the long walkway. He stared up at the giant white house in front of  
him. The cars were backed up for miles. He had to give it to Hunter, he sure knew how to  
throw a party. He was "The Game" after all.  
  
He rang the doorbell. And waited a few moments before deciding on just opening the door  
and walking in. He looked around the huge living room at all the WWF Superstars that  
were dancing and drinking. He noticed Steve and Debra talking in the corner. He walked  
over to them and shook hands with Steve.  
  
"How ya doin' Chris?"  
  
"Been better. Have you seen Hunter?"  
  
"I think I saw him head for the kitchen." Debra chimed in sweetly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chris made his way through the huge crowd until finally stumbling into the kitchen. He  
saw Hunter on the phone and walked over to him. Hunter smiled and nodded in Chris's  
direction. Then he continued his important phone call.  
  
"That's right......I'm not kidding......I want 30 large pepperoni pizza's......dude, I'm not  
kidding....."  
  
Chris couldn't help but chuckle. If he was working at a pizza place he probably wouldn't  
believe him either. But his smile soon faded. And Hunter managed to catch the hint. He  
waited until he was sure they were actually going to deliver him pizza and then he hung up  
the phone.  
  
"So what's up? Thought you said you weren't coming tonight."  
  
"I wasn't going to, but then something came up."  
  
Hunter walked over to were Chris was leaning against the counter. Hunter pulled up a  
stool and faced him.  
  
"You got my attention."  
  
"It's a hunch about Katherine."  
  
Hunter grew quiet. Six months earlier at a party that Steve had been throwing, Hunter had  
gotten a little to tipsy and confessed to Chris that he had the hots for Katherine. Chris  
promised to keep it a secret because of Billy. Hunter had fallen for Katherine back when  
she first started working in the WWF. But there time of getting to know each other had  
been cut short by his injury. Or at least so he thought. She had visited him numerous times  
over those months. They had become very great friends, and his harmless attraction had  
lead into a full blown crush. He told Chris that she had been there for him more then  
Stephanie. The only thing that didn't quite fit into Katherine's life was Billy. He didn't  
understand why she had to keep her visits with Hunter a secret when they weren't even  
doing anything but working out together and talking.   
  
"What kind of hunch?"  
  
"I think Billy's been beating her."  
  
"Did she tell you that?"  
  
"If she had actually told me, do you think I would call it a hunch?"  
  
Hunter narrowed his eyes at Chris.  
  
"This ain't something to joke around about man."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, why do you think I'm here."  
  
"What makes you think he's hitting her?"  
  
"She's been having allot of bruises on her. She kept telling me she'd gotten them from  
matches. But this morning when I saw her at the office, I noticed she had a giant one on  
her back, and she hasn't had a match in over two weeks."  
  
"Do you think we should call the cops?"  
  
"Maybe we should try to get her to tell the truth first."  
  
Hunter sat thinking to himself for a minute before walking to the wall and taking his car  
keys off a little hook. He then reached in his pockets and took out allot of cash and tossed  
it at Chris.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Pay for the pizza's when they get here."  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"To Katherine's apartment."  
  
"And what are you going to do when you get there? Say, 'Hey Katherine, is Billy beating  
you?'"  
  
"I'll think of something, don't let anyone wreck my house."  
  
Chris gave Hunter a mock salute and sighed when he disappeared from the room.   
  
"Good luck."  
  
____________  
(TBC) 


	3. Poor Kat

Katherine had her legs pulled up to her chest. She glanced down at Billy laying next to her on the floor. She could still taste the beer from him on her lips. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand for the countless time. She still couldn't make the taste go away. She glanced down at his hands and noticed the skin and blood under his fingernails. Her skin and blood. The pain from the cuts had long since subsided. She waited patiently for him to roll over and remove his arm from around her ankle. Finally she felt his grasp loosen as he slipped into a deep sleep. She made sure she didn't make any sudden movements as she  
crawled away from him. She made her way out of the den and ran through five rooms just so she could reach the front room of the house. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the hallway mirror. Her neck was bruised from his strong grasp and her clothes had been ripped off. She sighed and made her way to her bedroom. She put on some jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. She was slowly making her way to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped suddenly and listened for Billy. When she realized he was still asleep, she knew it was safe to go to the door. She pulled back the large oak door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, Hunter, um, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see why you didn't show up at my party."  
  
"I was a little busy, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me Kat."  
  
Katherine smiled, he'd been calling her that since they worked out together about four months ago. She wore some leopard print pants and he called her Kat. It stuck ever since.   
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Can I come in Kat?"  
  
Katherine froze and Hunter noticed.   
  
"You all right Kat?"  
  
"Um, well you see Billy's here and...." Katherine moved her head to look towards where Billy was when Hunter caught his breath. He reached out with a shaky hand to move her hair back when Katherine jumped away  
from him. Hunter's eyes grew wide. Chris had been right.  
  
"Kat? What happened to your neck Kat? Tell me."  
  
"Nothing Hunter."  
  
"Damnit Katherine! I thought you could talk to me."  
  
"Shhh! Please Hunter keep your voice down." Her voice was pleading.  
  
"I talked to Chris tonight." The sudden subject change caught Katherine off guard.  
  
"OK, and?"  
  
"He told me he thinks Billy's been mistreating you, and I'm starting to think so to."  
  
Katherine grew silent. But before she could answer Billy had woken up and was standing behind her.  
  
"Hunter."  
  
Katherine and Hunter both turned to face Billy. Hunter fought back the urge to growl, he could smell the beer on him from where he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Billy."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see Katherine, throwing a party tonight, wanted to see if ya'll wanted to go."  
  
"What made you think I'd be at Katherine's?"  
  
"Ya'll are always together, figured it was my best shot."  
  
"Well thanks for the offer but we'll just stay here tonight, C'mere Katherine."  
  
Hunter heard Katherine mumble something that sounded like 'bye'. He couldn't do anything except back up and watch her slowly close the door. Hunter held back the urge to kick her door down and tearing him apart. But he had to find away to get her away  
from him first, or else he'll do more damage then good. Hunter walked out to his red hummer and sat in the drivers seat. He picked up his cell phone and dialed in the number.  
  
"Vince, It's Hunter, I need a favor." 


	4. Hunter Get's Inside

Hunter hung up his cell phone and it tossed it into the glove compartment. Then he drove  
a full circle around Katherine's apartment complex and parked his Hummer at a Wal-Mart  
down the street. He then preceded on foot back to Katherine's apartment. He stopped and  
hid beside some tree's as he watched Katherine's door. In about ten minutes he saw the  
door open and Billy went running to his car. Hunter smiled, he knew Vince wouldn't let  
him down. He waited until Billy's tail lights were no longer visible. And then made his way  
back to her apartment door.  
  
Hunter thought about it for a moment and then he let himself in without knocking. He had  
been in Katherine's house once, while he was in rehab. It had been while Billy was at  
WWFE. Hunter didn't think of it then, but he now realized the only reason he could come  
in that day was because Billy was a good two hours away. He looked down at his watch,  
It'll take him close to two and a half hours to get there at this time of night. Hunter looked  
around the small hallway and then made his way down towards the main part of the  
apartment. When he entered the main living room he looked around for Katherine. When  
he still didn't see her, he made his way towards the den. Then he saw her.  
  
She was on her knees cleaning up pieces of broken glass from the vase he threw at her  
head. He noticed where she had been trying to scrub what looked like blood out of the  
carpet. Hunter leaned against the wall and cleared his throat. Katherine spun around so  
fast she made herself dizzy.  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
"Hey Kat."  
  
"Hey? All you can say is hey? How did you get in?" She stood up but he could tell she  
wasn't angry, it almost seemed like she was glad he was there.  
  
"I let myself in. After Billy left........Do you want some help?"  
  
Katherine looked down at the small shivers of glass everywhere and after a few quiet  
moments she nodded. Hunter made his way over to where she was and started picking up  
the larger pieces of glass, while Katherine started scrubbing the carpet. Hunter knew  
better then to press her about Billy right now, he was grateful she was letting him help her.  
He threw a handful of glass into the waste basket Katherine had brought into the room.  
When he turned around he saw Katherine scrubbing the floor furiously and then she threw  
the dish rag across the room.  
  
"It won't come out!"  
  
Katherine put her head in her hands. Hunter closed the gap between them quickly and sat  
down beside her. He put his arm around her and she flinched. He pulled his hand back and  
stared at her. She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes looking like a small deer caught  
in headlights.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Pulling away. I know you'd never hurt me."  
  
"Like Billy?"  
  
Katherine cursed herself for walking into that. She dropped her eyes and bit her lower lip  
in full concentration. Hunter knew better then to press her.  
  
"He was drunk, and we had a little disagreement......"  
  
"Don't lie to me Kat, don't tell me this is a one time thing."  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?"  
  
"Your bruises."  
  
"They're from wrestling....."  
  
"Kat....you haven't wrestled in over two weeks."  
  
"Practice."  
  
"Why are you trying to protect him Kat?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Yes you do, I can help you Kat."  
  
"Maybe I don't need help, maybe your reading more into this then what's really going on."  
  
Hunter sighed heavily. And he decided to be bold as hell.   
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come with me. We can go back to my house and you can stay in one of the guest rooms  
until Billy has........sobered up."  
  
Katherine was very quiet. She was actually thinking about it which made Hunter feel a  
little bit better.   
  
"What if he comes back?"  
  
"Leave him a note and tell him your at a friends."  
  
"What if he tears my place apart looking for a clue to where I'm at?"  
  
Hunter didn't like the sound of that. This must be worse then he thought.  
  
"Lock everything, doors, windows, everything you can think of."  
  
"He's got a key."  
  
"Put gum in the locks."  
  
"Hunter!" Katherine smiled and gently pushed him. He smiled happily, at least he's got her  
smiling again. Katherine started looking around the room.   
  
"It's going to take me a little while to pack....."  
  
"That's OK, I'll go get the hummer, and you take anything you need and anything you  
don't want him to trash."  
  
Katherine looked around the room one final time, as if trying to decide if she was doing  
the right thing. When she finally pulled herself up, Hunter smiled and left to get the  
hummer. 


	5. Now what do you say?

Katherine and Hunter walked into Hunter's house and Katherine stopped with a halt. They  
looked around at all of the drunken superstars that cluttered Hunter's house.   
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
Hunter and Katherine saw Chris walk out of the kitchen. Chris noticed Hunter had allot of  
luggage in his arms. He wondered how Hunter managed to pull that off. Katherine was  
trying to hide her laughter. And Hunter was near his boiling point.  
  
"I told you to watch after my house."  
  
"I did. Nobody trashed it. And since everyone was so plastered they just decided to just  
sleep where they fell."  
  
Chris flashed his famous don't hate me smile at Hunter. Katherine smiled and looked  
around the room.   
  
"Is there any food left?"  
  
"Sure thing Kit-Kat, there's some pizza in the kitchen."  
  
Chris ushered Katherine into the kitchen as Hunter sighed and maneuvered his way  
through the battle zone of people to the stairs. He knew his carpet was comfy but this was  
a little overboard. He walked into the spare bedroom and checked it to make sure it wasn't  
"occupied". To his relief it wasn't so he placed Katherine's bags on the bed. He'd turned to  
leave when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hunter, It's Vince, care to tell me why you wanted me to call Billy in the middle of the  
night and ask him to come here?"  
  
"In a minute, is he still there?"  
  
"No, he just left. He said he didn't want to go on the Asian tour, now tell me why I had to  
ask him."  
  
Hunter let out a long painful sigh.  
  
"Billy's been beating Kat, I had to get him out of the house so I could get her out of  
there."  
  
"WHAT? If this is your idea of a joke..."  
  
"IT'S NOT! She's back here at my house, I'm going to try and get her to let us help her.  
I'm trying not push her, but I did manage to get her out for a least a night."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"No telling."  
  
"What are you planning Hunter?"  
  
"Have to tell you later I hear her, bye."  
  
"I hope you know what your doing."  
  
Hunter hung up the phone and walked out into the hallway. Katherine was eating the  
remaining bites of her pizza while Chris was walking closely behind her.  
  
"You can sleep in here, Kat."  
  
"Thank you Hunter, I'm tired so I think I'll call it a night."  
  
Hunter and Chris both said goodnight to Katherine. Chris yawned and started walking  
down the stairs.  
  
"Yep, I think I'll find an extra space of floor and lie down too."  
  
"Not so fast Chris." Hunter grabbed Chris by the shoulders and turned him around.  
  
"What? If this about your house again....."  
  
"No you dumbass! This is about how are we going to keep Billy away from Katherine!"  
  
"But I figured she was staying..."  
  
"Yeah, she's staying here for ONE NIGHT!"  
  
Chris was suddenly wide awake again.  
  
"So what? She's just going to go back to him in the morning, give her bruises a little time  
to heal and then go get more?"  
  
"As much as I enjoy getting talked about behind my back, I think I'm going to have to cut  
this part short and go back home."  
  
Chris and Hunter turned quickly around and saw Katherine standing behind them. And for  
the first time in a long time "The Game" and "The Ayatollah" were at a loss of words.  
  
_____________________  
  
(TBC) 


	6. Run Kat!

Katherine turned around and walked back to her room and slammed her door shut. Chris  
started to go after her, but Hunter stopped him.  
  
"Let me try first, you go wake up Amy and Molly, she'll probably want to talk to a  
female."  
  
Chris nodded and went down stars to locate the diva's. Hunter walked up to the guest  
room door and banged loudly on the door.  
  
"Open the door Kat!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I just want to talk to you Kat. Please."  
  
"Manners are not going to help you get in."  
  
"No, but if I go get the key I'm sure I'll get in."  
  
Hunter smiled to himself, he could actually picture the look on her face right now. And  
sure enough with a few moments, he heard the lock turn and he opened the door.  
Katherine just glared at him and the sat down at the end of the bed and put her head in her  
hands. Hunter closed the door and grabbed a chair from the desk and pulled it up to the  
edge of the bed near Katherine.  
  
"I'm only trying to help you Katherine."  
  
Katherine smiled to herself, she liked the way he said her name.  
  
"I know, I guess."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, I can go get Molly or Amy."  
  
"No, I trust you more."  
  
Hunter smiled at that.  
  
"How long has he been hitting you Kat?"  
  
Katherine shrugged and Hunter decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Why don't you tell me, what you want, and what you feel ready to tell."  
  
"OK....."  
  
Hunter waited and gave her all the time she needed.  
  
"It wasn't always like this. When we first started dating he was real sweet, he just had a  
big jealous streak."  
  
Hunter tried to make his breathing steady, he didn't want to get angry and scare her.  
  
"Go on Kat."  
  
"One night he came home drunk and said he loved me. I thought he meant it. But then...."  
  
Katherine's voice got shaky and she stopped to try and ease her breathing. Hunter took a  
deep breath as well.  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did he kick or bite you?"  
  
Katherine shook her head no.  
  
"Is hitting the only thing he's done to you Kat?"  
  
Katherine shook her head no again but this time she broke out into sobs. Hunter jumped  
up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. She cried as hard as she could, her  
whole body shaking with each sob. He patted her back and cursed Billy with every cuss  
word he could think of in his mind. He let her cry it out, she kept sobbing for an hour  
when she finally quieted down, she still had tears softly flowing down her face. Hunter  
was cradling in his arms and gently rocking her.  
  
"I told him to stop. But he wouldn't listen. He never listened. So finally I quit trying to  
make him."  
  
Hunter closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter.   
  
"How long Kat?"  
  
"Six months."  
  
Hunter cursed himself this time, for not noticing her bruises during their workout sessions  
together.  
  
"Your safe here, I won't let him get near you again."  
  
"He'll try."  
  
"Let him."  
  
"I don't want you hurt because of me Hunter."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about me if I was you."  
  
"Always a cocky little ass, aren't you?"  
  
"Wouldn't be me, if I was any other way."  
  
Katherine smiled but Hunter didn't see it.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll go see about getting your locks changed at you apartment."  
  
"I thought you said I can stay here?"  
  
"You can, but you need to get the rest of your stuff, and I don't want his ass there when  
you go back."  
  
"There's no point in getting the locks changed if I'm not going to stay there. I'll just take  
some time off and go when he's at the arena."  
  
"No, I'll be gone too."  
  
"Well, we will figure out something."  
  
Katherine let out a long yawn and Hunter chuckled.  
  
"I'll let you get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"OK. Good night Hunter."  
  
"Good night Kat."  
  
Hunter got up and opened the door when he started to close it he heard Katherine in a soft  
whisper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hunter opened the door a little and stuck his head back in her room.  
  
"Your more then welcome Katherine."  
  
He quietly closed the door.  
  
_________________________  
(week later)  
  
Katherine sat on Hunter's back porch. She was watching the ripples in the water of his  
own private pond. He had such a beautiful house. And with the help of Hunter, Chris,  
Steve(Austin), Matt(Hardy), and Mark(Undertaker) she had gotten all of her personal  
items out of her apartment and moved them over to Hunter's. They had come with her to  
make sure Billy wouldn't do anything, but surprisingly, he wasn't there. She hadn't seen  
him, which made her scared to death. This wasn't like him. Katherine wished Hunter  
would come back home quicker. She knew he was at the Smackdown taping and his first  
match since his return was tonight. She wished she could have gone. But Hunter and  
Vince thought it would be safer if she stayed at Hunter's. She heard Chris Jericho on the  
TV whining to the Rock and she started laughing, he was so different when he was in  
character. They also worked it into the storyline that she wouldn't be accompanying Chris  
to the ring this Sunday at the Royal Rumble due to a "clothes crisis". It seems "Mrs.  
Jericho" didn't know what to wear so decided not to go. She just shook her head, the vain  
egotistical thing was starting to go overboard a little bit.  
  
Katherine walked back into the house and turned the TV up louder so she could hear  
Hunter's match from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and started making herself  
some tea. When she heard the phone ring. She started to answer it out of habit but then  
stopped herself as she remembered Hunter telling her it would be wiser not too. So she  
went back to making tea as she let the machine get it. She heard Hunter's voice on the  
machine telling whoever it was to leave a message.  
  
"Hey there Hunter, this is Billy, uhh......Just wanted to call and with you good luck at the  
Rumble this weekend.....oh one more thing, hey Katherine."  
  
Katherine dropped the cup and it shattered in a million pieces. Katherine quickly started  
running as fast as she could to Hunter's room. She knew it was impossible for him to be in  
the house but she still felt like she was being chased, she looked behind her but saw  
nothing. She ran faster, taking the stairs three at a time. She busted into Hunter's room  
and quickly locked the door. The tears were falling down her face like rain. She grabbed  
the phone to call Hunter but when she picked it up the phone was dead. Katherine sobbed  
harder and sat down in the corner cowering in fear. She knew he would find her, now she  
waited for him to come and kill her. 


	7. Hunter comes home

After Smackdown was over Hunter walked into Vince McMahon's office.  
  
"Hey Boss, you promised."  
  
Vince gave Hunter a humorous look and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
Vince and Hunter walked down to the waiting limousine. Vince had promised Hunter  
earlier that night that they could use his private jet to fly in and get Katherine. Hunter and  
Chris had come up with a plan for Katherine to be at the Rumble and not to be alone.  
When he told Vince about it, he agreed, and now they were on their way to pick her up.  
After they were on board for four hours Hunter decided it was time to call and wake up  
Katherine.  
  
"Your not scared she'll be cranky if you wake her?"  
  
"Naw, she'll understand."  
  
"I do believe your smitten with her."  
  
Hunter laughed at the old term for a crush that Vince used. He hasn't heard that since high  
school. Hunter picked up his cell phone and called his house. But all he heard was the  
busy signal.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's busy, who could she be talking to this time of night."  
  
Vince shrugged and Hunter's face filled with worry.  
  
"How long until we can get to my house?"  
  
"Ten minutes to land and another 15 to get to your place."  
  
Hunter looked at his watch and then leaned back in his chair. He picked up his cell again  
and dialed. Still no answer.  
  
****  
Exactly twenty-five minutes later. Hunter ran into his house. Vince McMahon was right  
behind him. Hunter pointed towards the kitchen and Vince went that way while Hunter  
bounded up the stairs. Hunter reached his room first and tried the handle but it was  
locked.   
  
"KAT?" Are you in there?"  
  
Hunter didn't hear an answer so instead of trying again he decided to break his own door  
in. When he stumbled into the room he reached for the light switch and flipped it on. He  
looked around and found Katherine cowering in the corner, he ran over to her and knelt  
down beside her.   
  
"Katherine, it's me hunny." He spoke in a whisper. She slowly lifted her head and when  
she saw that it was really him, she jumped into his arms, knocking him to the ground. She  
started crying as she clung to him. He sat up and held her tightly.  
  
"It was terrible Hunter, he knows I'm here."  
  
"What are you talking about Kat? Was he here?"  
  
"No, he left a message on the machine, he knows I'm here Hunter."  
  
Vince McMahon made his way into the room and saw the two holding tightly to each  
other. He cleared his throat and Hunter looked up at him.  
  
"Hunter, I think you should hear this."  
  
Hunter looked down at Katherine who was looking up at him. He stood up, pulling her  
with him. Hunter nodded towards Vince and the three walked down stairs into the  
kitchen. Vince walked over to the kitchen counter and played the message back for  
Hunter. As Hunter listened to Billy's voice he held Katherine closely to him, his eyes  
growing cold with hatred.  
  
"C'mon Katherine, go pack your bags, we going to Atlanta for the Rumble."  
  
Vince and Hunter watched as Katherine reluctantly left to go pack up. Vince then turned  
his attention towards Hunter.  
  
"We have proof, we can arrest him now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I got a better idea."  
  
"Don't do something stupid Hunter."  
  
Hunter turned to face Mr. McMahon. A sinister smile had crossed his lips. It was time the  
Billy Kidman played The Game.  
  
___________  
  
Authors Note:   
Want to know what Hunter's going to do to Billy. Stay tuned to the next chapter.  
*Starts humming* 


	8. Here We Go!

Hunter and Katherine walked down the long hallway. Many superstars saw them and were  
more then a little curious to what was going on. Hunter was wearing his usual gear. Blue  
jeans, new logo T-shirt, and his leather jacket with blue jean sleeves. His arm was  
protectively around Katherine's shoulders. His "Game" face was on and it was almost like  
he was silently daring someone to say something. Katherine held her head high. It was  
obvious that she felt safe with Hunter, but at the moment, no one really knew why that  
was. Hunter and Katherine walked into Hunter's locker room and shut the door. The  
rumors started flying. Everyone added their two cents about why they thought the couple  
was suddenly "together". One of those people was Stephanie McMahon. She watched  
with disgust as the two walked into his locker room. She may be his wife on camera but  
off camera they were dating. She noticed the stares she was getting but she held he head  
high and walked into the woman's bathroom. She looked around the bathroom for any  
sign of eavesdroppers and when she found she was alone. She pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hell Billy? It's Stephie, yeah, she's here, and she's with Hunter."  
  
She quickly flipped the phone shut and looked at herself in the mirror. She flashed herself  
a cocky little smile. She had always known Hunter had feelings for Katherine, but she  
never felt a threat from her until she found out she was actually staying at Hunter's house.  
After doing a little digging with her daddy, she found out Katherine was being abused by  
Billy, which didn't really matter to her. That is, until she realized that once Billy had  
Katherine again, Hunter couldn't have her. Stephanie laughed, she always found away of  
getting what she wants. She was the Billion Dollar Princess after all. She fixed her hair and  
left the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Hunter sat back in his chair mentally preparing himself for the Rumble. He glanced over at  
Katherine who was watching the monitor closely. She seemed to be in her own world. She  
loved the wrestling life. It's so much simpler then her own. He smiled as he listened to her  
cheer on Trish. And when Trish beat Jazz, she let out this squeal. He laughed at her, not a  
mocking laugh but a sweet laugh.  
  
"You know what to do tonight while I'm out in the ring right?"  
  
Katherine tore herself away from the screen and looked at Hunter. Her face lit up with a  
smile.  
  
"Sure do, I go to Vince's office where he will be, along with a couple of guards."  
  
Hunter smiled.  
  
"I just don't want you hurt again."  
  
Katherine gave him a less then happy smile and she got up and sat next to him.  
  
"I know, but I'm a wrestler, I'm going to get hurt."  
  
Hunter chuckled and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"You know what I meant, smart ass."  
  
Katherine laughed and looked into Hunter's eyes. His expression changed and she smiled  
at him.  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
"Your blind."  
  
"Your insane."  
  
"Your an ego manic."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Can I kiss you Kat?"  
  
The sparkle in Katherine's eye's momentarily disappeared and Hunter quickly looked at the  
ground.  
  
"God, I'm such a fucking ass! How could I have asked you that after everythi....."  
  
Katherine grabbed Hunter's face and lifted it to hers, she kissed him softly on the lips.  
Hunter was stunned as she pulled back. The kiss was so sweet and gentle but yet it  
exploded passion in him that he's never felt before. When she pulled back he stared deeply  
into her eyes. He pulled her to him as tight as he could. He kissed the top of her head as  
they sat holding each other.   
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
Hunter smiled and just sighed with content. But he didn't have time to savor the moment  
because the door swung open to reveal Stephanie. Stephanie put her hands on hips but  
neither Hunter or Katherine budged.  
  
"Doesn't this look comfy."  
  
"Actually I'm quite comfy." Katherine flashed Stephanie a smile as Hunter tried not to  
laugh.  
  
"Well get un-comfy you little bitch! Hunter! We need to talk, NOW!"  
  
"No we don't." Stephanie looked at Hunter in shock, no one say's no to Stephanie  
McMahon.  
  
"Yes we do Hunter! Your "MY" man! And I don't appreciate you shaking up with this  
two-bit whore!"  
  
"OK! First off!" Hunter held his breath as Katherine jumped up, this was going to be  
interesting. "He is not YOUR man! He is NOT your property! And as for me and him  
shaking up....that's none of your damn business! Just because you suddenly don't have  
Hunter, you want him back! You practically acted like he didn't matter all those months he  
was in rehab! So why don't you get off your high horse, before I rip that silicone out of  
your fake chest and stuff them down your throat!"  
  
Hunter couldn't hold it in any longer. He started roaring with laughter. Stephanie looked  
at Katherine with daggers in her eyes. Katherine smiled with all the confidence in the  
world. Stephanie glared at Hunter then gave Katherine one last go-to-hell-look and then  
she left the room with a huff. Katherine was still irate.  
  
"Can you believe her? That little brat!"  
  
Hunter stood up and wrapped his arms around Katherine and pulled her back against him.   
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"She pisses me off."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
Katherine tried not to smile but couldn't help it, she turned around so she could face  
Hunter and she popped him on the chest.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"For trying to make me laugh when I'm mad at you."  
  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"For dating a bitch like her!"  
  
Hunter laughed and hugged Katherine. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Hunter opened to see Raven standing there.  
  
"Um, hey Hunter, Vince wants to see you."  
  
Katherine's eyes grew wide but Hunter didn't seem to notice. Hunter nodded and kissed  
Katherine on the forehead.   
  
"I'll be right back Kat."  
  
Hunter left with Raven and Katherine sunk to the floor staring at the now closed door.  
The door soon opened again but this time Billy Kidman walked in. Billy smiled as he  
looked down at Katherine. Katherine looked up at Billy and smiled herself.  
  
"I knew you'd be glad to see me."  
  
"I'm not, Billy."  
  
Billy looked a little loss.  
  
"Let me explain Billy, I know that you used to be in "the Flock" with Raven, and I also  
know you were best friends with him, so I knew your the one that sent him here to get rid  
of Hunter."  
  
Billy smiled.  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes you are, but I'm not. You see Billy, Raven also befriended me over the years and he  
also didn't like it when Hunter told him what you'd been doing to me, so Raven back  
stabbed you. And now Hunter's behind you."  
  
Billy stiffened up and glared at Katherine.  
  
"Your bluffing."  
  
"Why don't you turn around and find out."   
  
That didn't come from Katherine but from a deep voice behind Billy. He slowly turned  
around to look into the cold black eyes of "The Game". 


	9. Is it over?

Hunter didn't waste anytime. He rushed into the room and slammed Billy up against the  
wall by his neck. Katherine slowly got up and walked out of the room and leaned against  
the door frame, keeping a keen eye on Hunter. Hunter spit out a few cuss words before he  
went to work on Billy's stomach. Katherine was in her own private world. Billy was finally  
getting the beating of a life time. The kind that he would often give her. The beatings and  
the rape and all the emotional abuse were flooding back into her mind. She closed her eyes  
and let a single tear fall down her face. Not out of fear but out of freedom, she knew she  
had finally broken free, and for that she was eternally grateful. Suddenly a blur flew past  
her, She looked out into the hallway and saw a broken and bleeding Billy laying on the  
floor. She heard Hunter coming up behind her and she raised her arm in front of her  
touching the other door frame, stopping Hunter. She looked up at him and then down at  
Billy. She entered the hallway and stood over Billy. Dozens of Superstars were stunned  
and frightened, several divas were screaming at the sight of Billy on the ground. Katherine  
knelt down and looked into Billy's eyes.  
  
"It's finally over. I've won and you've lost."  
  
Billy spat at her but she dodged it. Hunter tried to leap at Billy again but Bradshaw and  
Raven grabbed him. Christian and William Regal helped Billy up and carried him down to  
the medics. Bradshaw and Raven both let go of Hunter and everybody was waiting for  
some sort of explanation. But they weren't about to get one.  
  
"Show's over!" Chris Jericho announced to everyone as he walked over and hugged  
Katherine.  
  
Katherine, Hunter, and Chris all walked into Hunter's dressing room.  
  
Later that night, Hunter won the Royal Rumble. Chris kept his championship. And  
Katherine began her life.  
  
__________________  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well there you have it. Hunter and Katherine are together. Billy got what he deserved.  
And everyone is happy. Right? *evil grin* Well this story may be over but the sequel is  
just around the corner. And trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet. 


End file.
